The National Institute of Science was founded in 1943 for the express purpose of serving the needs of black and other minority research scientists at historically black colleges. Membership in the organization is restricted to interested scientists or to institutional groups in the disciplines of biology, chemistry, earth science, mathematics, physics, experimental psychology, and science education. The 1983 Annual Meeting of the National Institute of Science was held at the Cincinnati Westin Hotel in Cincinnati, Ohio, March 16-19, 1983. The specific aims of the meeting were: (1)\to provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of research results by students, faculty and scientists from private laboratories; (2)\to provide for the dissemination of scientific literature and the exchange of information on scientific activities and science policy; (3)\to provide for the interaction between leading scientists and students and faculty located at historically black colleges; (4)\to address issues of importance to black scientists and to propose solutions to any problems identified; (5)\to address the issue of increased and more effective utilization of human resources from and within the black scientific community; and (6)\to stimulate interests in careers in biomedical research. Concurrent sessions were scheduled for the presentation of papers in the various disciplines. Symposia, involving researchers with meritorious achievements in their fields, were included throughout the program. Workshops were held to focus on current science policy issues and "state of the art" scientific technology. Several plenary sessions were offered. Speakers introduced relevant topics as lead-ins to specific formal and informal group discussions. Keynote speakers with established international reputations addressed our public meetings and banquet. A proceedings of the meeting was published containing abstracts, manuscripts of major talks and highlights of certain aspects of the meeting. The program was designed to stimulate intellectual dialogue, to promote scientific research and to enhance the professional growth and development of faculty members.